Calendar
Calendar This calendar is known as the Mystran Calendar, developed by the Mystrae, and is based upon the natural ebb and flow of the magical energies that dictate the seasons. Other calendars and measures of time do exist, but they are out of use in most civilized places. Even planes outside of the Prime often adopt at least some usage of this calendar, since most incoming planar travel originates there. Days of the Week There are 52 weeks in the Mystran Calendar, each lasting 8 days for a total of 416 days in the year. The days of the week are as follows, in order: *'Days' Soldae, Terdae, Ibdae, Holdae, Ferdae, Keydae, Sardae, Nysdae Months of the Year There are 14 months in the year, with four seasons, each lasting around 90 days and having three months, with two months being in swing of the Meridial Cycle. The months of the year are as follows, in order: *'Months' Telth, Mystam, Liln, Alkhet, Seba, Xistam, Ternas, Falas, Geae, Catas, Sanguas, Verr, and Zannas and Ixam are in swing. Meridial Cycle Due to a phenomenon called the 'Meridial Cycle', two seasons out of each year last 23 days longer than the other two seasons. This results in the "last" two months of the year (called Meridial, or swing months), actually being passed between seasons depending on this cycle. In any given year, one season is 'in Court', and gains the month of Zannas. The season immediately following that one is 'in Tendance', and gains the month of Ixam. The following year, the season that was in Tendance becomes in Court, and the season that follows the newly Courted season becomes in Tendance. A Meridial month always occurs at what would normally be the end of a season. The Fae Courts use the Meridial Cycle as a method of balancing power between each other. When a season is in Court, its respective Fae Court hosts court meetings, and has a higher degree of priority in the discussion and resolution of issues. A Mystran Year Writing the Date Written dates in the Mystran Calendar take three forms: a full date, an abbreviated date, and a simplified abbreviation. While the full date is self-explanatory, writing the date in a numeric abbreviation can be somewhat complicated due to the Meridial Cycle. Depending on which season is in Court, the order of the months is slightly shifted. Therefore it is acceptable practice in less formal situations to simply abbreviate the month to 2-3 letters rather than its order in the year for a simple abbreviation. *'Full Date' Day Name and Date and Month, Year and Age, Court *'Abbreviated Date '''Court/Month/Day/Year-AGE NAME; or Court/MONTH NAME/Day/Year-AGE NAME Examples Example 1 *'Full Date''' Ferdae the 20th of Sanguas, Year 303 of Elves, Autumn in Court *'Abbreviated Date' 3/12/20/303-ELV; or 3/SAN/20/303-ELV Example 2 *'Full Date' Solday the 13th of Zannas, Year 94 of Men, Spring in Court *'Abbreviated Date' 1/4/13/94-MEN; or 1/ZAN/13/94-MEN Example 3 *'Full Date '''Keydae the 33rd of Xistam, Year 29 of Men, Winter in Court *'Abbreviated Date''' 4/7/33/29-MEN; or 4/XIS/33/29-MEN Category:Lore